The Perfect Crime?
by bluegoldrose
Summary: Ecklie gets killed by two CSI's who are dating [it isn't a specific couple though]
1. Default Chapter

It had been a hard job, but in a way, it was enjoyable. They were both rather proud of their work, of how easy it had been. There was still adrenaline coursing through their veins, and they were rather breathless from exertion.

They had gone against everything they stood for, but they didn't care. They had just committed the perfect murder. Their boss Conrad Ecklie was dead. They kissed. That's what it was all about, love. The love that he had for her and she had for him. They drove to her house, and they made love. 

The next day, they went to work as usual. When the call came in that Ecklie's body had been found, they acted just like everyone else, shocked. Now, more that ever, the secrecy of their relationship was paramount.

* * *

"I can't find a single shred of evidence here," Warrick complained to Nick as they processed the scene.

"Me either…You know, it's almost like we're being careless and overlooking something, but we've gone over this scene three times, and we haven't found anything."

"Well boys, I'm going with the body to autopsy. Maybe I can learn something there. All that I guess you two can do, is keep looking for more evidence."

"Thanks Cath," Warrick responded as she left.

She grinned slightly at the unhappy faces of Nick and Warrick. Then she returned to being serious. After all, her boss was dead. She felt bad about it, and she had sympathy for his family, but she couldn't actually say that she missed him. She wasn't sorry that he was dead, after all, the guy had been a real jerk. That's pretty much what everyone thought though.

In the autopsy room, Dr. Robbins is explaining to Catherine the way Ecklie could have died.

"Whoever did this was very good. It was staged to look like a suicide right?"

"Yes, we found him in front of some pictures in his hallway. His gun was in his hand."

"I might have declared it a suicide too. The hand and bullet positioning is consistent with that. This bruise on his skull isn't though."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that someone hit him in the head before he was shot. He was unconscious when he was killed."

"Thank you. I have to get the gun to Mia, to see if anyonelse's skin got on it."

"Here's what I got from under Ecklie's nails, maybe it will help you out."

She nods and takes the small envelope and leaves.


	2. 2

After their shift was over, they returned to her house, where they had kept all of the evidence.

They packed their blood stained clothes, the object that Ecklie had been killed with, and the rest of the evidence into a box, and they placed it in his car. They kissed goodbye, and he drove off.

While she cleaned up her apartment, he drove into the desert. Where he burned the box and its contents, until they were ash.

Then he returned home, where he cleaned his car.

Once they were done, they smiled to themselves. So far, everything was going as planned.

* * *

In the lab, Mia was finished running the evidence. She waged Catherine, but she was surprised when Sophia came.

"I asked Grissom to allow me to help with Catherine's case, and they both allowed it."

"Alright. All I can tell you is that as far as I know, Ecklie was the only one to touch that gun."

"Well I guess that's all I can tell Catherine Then." She turns to leave.

"Wait, I did find traces of latex though. And from what I can tell, it's from surgical gloves. More precisely, the same brand we use here."

"You're suggesting and inside job?"

"It's possible. I know that he wasn't well liked."

"Yeah, I know. That helps though; thank you Mia."

"It's just my job."

Sophia leaves, and she goes to the break room, where Catherine, Nick, and Warrick are sitting. Grissom, Sara, and Greg are there too.

She hands the data page to Catherine. "From what Mia said, there was no trace of someone else's DNA. But there were traces of the same latex that is used in the gloves that we wear."

"Unless something more probative I found though, that information isn't very useful." Grissom stated.

"Yeah, but it could be a start." Sara defended.

"I kinda wish that I was on that case. I would have liked to have helped." Greg lamented.

"Well Greg, you're on graveyard, we're swing. It was given to us. It's actually frustrating though. We can't find a single piece of evidence on this crime." Warrick stated.

"Yeah, and we went over the entire house at least four times. The entire place was cleaned, except where his body had been. All we found there was his blood though." Nick commented.

"What do you think I should do Grissom?" Catherine asked.

"You could list it as unsolved. I mean, you guys tried everything right?" He asked.

Nick's eyes widened a little. "What about trying to see if there was a void in the blood spatter?" He said.

Warrick nodded, and the two of them headed off to the av-lab to look over the crime scene photos and to create a computer program if there was a void. They found one. It was slight, but it was close to the shape of a shoe. There wasn't enough to determine the shoe size though, so they were disappointed.

They came back with this lack of evidence to Catherine. She decided to close the case. They had done as much as possible, the case went cold.


	3. 3

They had succeeded. They waited a month, before telling the others that they were dating. No one ever found out that they were the killers of Conrad Ecklie.

And everyone lived happily ever after.


End file.
